Elwood City Side Story:The Sisters From New Jersey
by Caesar K LaRock
Summary: Ten new kids come to the school and things appear to go well until Francine and Muffy make fun of two of the new kids. Soon they find out that they have met their match with a new group of students called The Sisters From New Jersey.
1. The Sisters From New Jersey's Debut

It is 7:00 A.M. at the Rexington's house and the Kids From Third Avenue were already awake and had gotten ready for school. They had already eaten breakfast and it was Wednesday. Chris said to his brothers and sisters, "Well guys today is the day they debut at Lakewood and I'll tell you guys I'm nervous about them.

Even though it has been only a few years since we have seen them I'm still feeling strange today." Chris' brothers agreed with him while the sisters however giggled a bit and Maroline said, "Well Chris do realize we know about your deep dark secret there." Chris said to Maroline, "What? What are you talking about?"

Riena said to him, "Don't play around like the eight of us don't know about both you and Mike and that little secret you two have been keeping from us." Bones finally said, "Come on girls leave Chris and Mike alone about that. It's not like you couldn't expect that from them."

Trish said to her brother reassuring, "Don't worry James honey we won't tell anyone about this. Chris is out brother after all and we love him on top of that reason. Samething with Mike who's our friend. We will never reveal secrets to anyone without permission." Chris said with a smile, "Thanks girls that is very nice of you."

Soon their father Cornelius came in and said, "Alright boys and girls time to go." They sixteen all nodded and they followed their dad outside to the van. Inside the van their mom, Saria was already in the van and in the back seat there was Carol, Marshall, and Shan who were ready for preschool.

Sharol and Tracey left for school an hour earlier and they took the public bus instead of the noisy school bus. Chris was the last person to leave the house and before he closed the door he armed the security and closed the door behind him. He then locked the door and got into the van.

The van soon pulled out of the driveway heading for Lakewood Elementary School. After only a ten minute drive the van arrived at Lakewood Elementary School. The sixteen eight year old kids got out of the van and said goodbye to their parents and their three little sisters before the van left heading for the preschool.

Lakewood at this time was still empty and quiet. Only the teachers were arriving at this time. Soon a red four door sedan pulled up to the school and out came Mike who said to his dad, "See you later dad." He then shook hands with his dad and gave his father a thumbs up as his dad left. Mike then said, "What's up guys?"

Bradley said to him, "Everything is good, so you ready?" Mike was a bit nervous, but said, "Yeah I'm ready to meet them again I just hope they recognize me with the hair covering my eyes." Arren said to Mike, "Well I got something for you that can solve that problem."

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a black hair tie and said, "Here if you want to." Mike however declined and said, "Nope, but thanks any way for your offer." Soon another car pulled up to the school.

It was a small light gray SUV, which stopped and out came Damion who said to his mom, "See ya mom. Have a nice day Luke, Mark, and Byran." They all waved at Damion as the SUV quickly pulled out of the school and Damion said to his friends, "Hi there guys it's me Damion."

His friends laughed a little and Chris said, "Really Damion? Do you have to say that? We all know it's you man. Well now we have to wait for them to show up. So Damion how is the house hunting going for your mom?" Damion said to his friends, "Well I think we may have found a place.

It's not to far away from the school and it will be easier on me and my mom. Hopefully everything goes well with it." Suddenly a white van approached the school. It was slightly smaller compared to the Rexington family's van and the windows were tinted.

The van stopped and Chris said, "Shoot I don't know what's bad me being nervous or what is going to happen at school today." His brothers and sisters had nothing to say. Soon the door of the silver colored van slid open and out came several kids six of which were girls and the four were boys.

The van then left and one of the girls said speaking with a north New Jersey accent, "It's been a while since we have seen each other hasn't it?" Chris said, "That is correct and we have been waiting a while to see you again. The Sisters From New Jersey are back again."

The girls and boys then turned around and advanced towards the Kids From Third Avenue. The girls were the same height as both Chris and Damion. Their brothers were also of same height too.

One of the sisters was a rabbit with a light cream complexion that wore long blue jeans, a white shirt, a black vest, and black boots and her name is Reta. Reta has long blonde hair.

Next to her was her sister who is brown cat wearing long blue jeans, a white shirt, a black colored sleeveless biker jacket, and blue colored boots and her name is Olivia. Olivia has long black hair in a form that resembles D.W.'s hair, but several inches longer.

Then there was a female bear with a tanned complexion who wore beige khakis, had on a a blue shirt, and wore black and white sneakers and her name is Cleo. Cleo has long red hair. Then there were twins sisters both of which wore the same clothes and were aardvarks with a light cream complexion.

The twins wore black jeans, green shirts, white colored vests, and blue and white sneakers. The twins' names where Dana and Dane and they both had long blonde hair in the form of a ponytail. The last sister is a fox with a cream complexion wearing long green khakis, a white shirt, a black sleeveless biker jacket, and brown boots.

Her name is Roxanne and she has long black hair. Behind the girls were their brothers who waved at the Kids From Third Avenue. The first brother is a bear with a cream complexion who wore blue jeans, a green shirt, and red and white sneakers. His name is Tony and he has long blonde hair that goes down towards his neck.

The next brother is a rabbit with a cream complexion who is wearing black jeans, a black collared shirt with white and green stripes, and green and white sneakers. His name is Dwight and he has short brown hair.

Then there was Shorty is a dog with a cream complexion who wore a beige khakis, a white shirt, a black vest, and black and white sneakers. Shorty has long brown hair and wears a black baseball cap. The last brother is named Earl who is a gray cat that wears blue jeans, a light blue shirt, a white vest, and brown boots.

Earl has black hair in the form of a jheri curl. The brothers and sisters both had something in common. They were wearing black gloves and they also had the same exact earrings as everyone in the Kids From Third Avenue.

They all shook hands or hugged their friends. Olivia spoke to everyone with her British North New Jersey accent, "So how is this school?" Damion said, "It's a good school, but there are a bunch of hot heads that do go here." Olivia said to him, "Don't worry we will deal with any hot head that dares to challenge us."

Tony then said to everyone speaking with a high pitched voice, "And that is what's up guys. We have improved our fighting skills significantly since the last time we met." Chris had a raised eyebrow and said, "Oh shoot there is going to be some major problems today and it isn't fresh lemons. Let's go check out the classes you guys will be in."

They agreed and they soon entered the school. An hour later all the kids had arrived at school and the bell had rung as everyone went to their classes. In Mr. Ratburn's class Tony and Shorty were there. The six sisters were in Ms. Sweetwater's class along with Dwight and Earl.

While everyone was busy working Francine said to her classmates, "Hey guys I don't know what's more annoying having someone in our class named Shorty or a kid with a high pitched voice."

Half the class laughed, but Chris then said, "Francine you might not want to push your luck honey cause your biting off far more then you can chew especially who they are related too." Francine said to Chris, "But isn't it so funny how there are weirdos in this school?"

Tony then gave Francine a chilling message with his high pitched voice, "Keep it up honey and you will have something else to worry about." Francine laughed and said, "Oh yeah and what is going to happen? Your going to cry to your parents?"

Half the class laughed while the Kids From Third Avenue face palmed as they knew Francine was asking for it. Muffy then said, "Oh Francine you are so funny. Don't worry those two won't do anything to you." Chris raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Oh my god those two are going to get it."

Mr. Ratburn noticed what was going on and said, "Francine. Muffy. Quiet down and continue working." The two girls subsequently did so. An hour later it was lunch time and the hallway was full of kids that were either talking about what they did in class or what they were going to do after lunch.

Tony and Shorty were walking alone. Soon a voice behind them said, "Look who it is it's the squealer and his tall brother who's named Shorty." Behind them was Prunella, Muffy, and Francine who were laughing at what Francine had just said. Shorty said to Francine, "Last warning you can stop or there is going to be a problem here."

The three girls laughed and Muffy said, "Who is going to help you? You don't know anyone in this school. I bet you'll probably tell the teacher or the principal like a teacher's pet." The three girls laughed and so did some of the other kids that were watching or had just noticed what was going on.

Tony then got into Francine's face and said, "Fine then you want to play rough?" Soon all of the other kids were watching what was taking place and the Kids From Third Avenue were there and backed away as they knew exactly what was about to happen.

Arthur and the rest of the gang where there and Arthur asked, "What is Tony going to do?" Chris said, "His infamous call for help." Tony then said out loud with his voice screeching loudly, "Reta! Get this klutz out of our face!"

Suddenly a huge figure came literally out of nowhere followed by seven other large figures and the kids immediately got out of the way as the sisters made a huge path through the crowd. Reta then turned Francine around and grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her off the ground and slammed Francine against the lockers.

Everyone was shocked by what just happened as Reta just held Francine there who was pinned against the locker. Tony then said to her sister, "Reta that's the klutz that messed with me and Shorty in class today. She, that show off, long haired, rich kid Muffy Crosswire, and that tall skinny fourth grade girl.

We told them to stop, but they didn't listen and Chris even told them to stop earlier in class, but they just ignored him like he was nothing. So these three disrespected not only me and Shorty they also disrespected our friends too." Reta got all the information into her head and said, "Olivia. Cleo.

Show Muffy Crosswire and Prunella Deegan what happens when they mess with our family." Olivia and Cleo then advanced towards both Muffy and Prunella who were dwarfed by the size of the girls and in a flash Olivia and Cleo shoved Muffy and Prunella to the ground.

Muffy and Prunella landed on their butts and Reta said to Francine, "Last time some messed with our family they went to go to the clinic with a few less teeth in their mouths. You have guts I'll give you that. Then next time I hear that you or anyone else in the school mess with our family again then we will humiliate you that I promise."

Reta then carried Francine with one hand and placed her in a trash can and said, "You know what your trash you foolish klutz." Olivia then said, "Reta why is it that we are dealing with show offs and fakers around here? First New Jersey. Then New York City. Now here. If there is one thing I hate are show offs."

Cleo said to her sister, "These three here are nothing more then just jokes." The sisters then left along with Tony and Shorty. Everyone was still stunned by what just happened and Francine soon climbed out of the trash can. Arthur said, "Who are those girls?"

Everyone soon listened to Chris who then sighed and said, "Those are the major problem I was talking about. Reta John Manson, Olivia Roger Mangum, Cleo Don Eastwood, Dana Tina Sheeler, Dane Richard Sheeler, and finally Roxanne Brian Shea McDonovan.

Their last names are Robertson, but they like to be called by their original last names that they had before since they like it that way although they don't mind anyone calling them by their current last names.

The Sisters From New Jersey as they call themselves. They are the toughest students in this school probably the toughest students in any elementary school in Elwood City and yes I can officially say that.

Nobody challenged them at school in North New Jersey. Everyone even the bullies there ran away from them even the eighteen of us are nervous being around them as they can and will beat anyone up.

Anyone that messes with their brothers they take that very seriously like a threat and they will do everything in their power to make that person or persons lives miserable." Everyone was shocked at the story and Francine said, "That girl has some issues coming in and grabbing me like that."

Prunella spoke as she got up off the ground, "You said it Francine." Muffy said with anger in her voice, "I don't know what their problem is, but Chris you better tell them to chill out."

Chris just scoffed at both of them and said to them, "Three things. One as far as I see it I don't blame them for doing what they did as you three really took it to another level and they could of really hurt all three of you. Plus they already know the names of everyone in this school, so they already know who's who around here.

Two you don't go up to a bull and tell it to chill out it won't work. Especially if those bulls are angry over the fact you were messing with their family. Three no I won't. Better yet we won't do anything about them as you three just made yourselves targets. You mess with the bull you get the horns.

Oh and just to throw this out there Reta, Olivia, Cleo, and Roxanne are Jamaican. So is Tony and Shorty. Olivia herself is British Jamaican though she was born in New Jersey. They didn't tell the eighteen of us much about their past, but they did say all of that was true though."

This caught everyone by surprise as Reta, Olivia, Cleo, Roxanne, Tony, and Shorty do not look Jamaican to them. Arthur said to Chris, "How is that possible? They don't look like it." Chris said to Arthur, "Arthur looks can be deceiving. They will tell you guys about it, well not today though as today won't be the day today."

Then Mike said, "Just to give everyone heads up they hate bullies, show offs, rich kids, and fakers, so those who are they will look at any and all possible ways of starting a fight or argument with you even if it's over something that's no big deal. They can also do a lot more damage with their words rather then their fists.

That reason is one of various reasons why no kids in either New Jersey or New York wanted anything to do with them unless they hung with them." Everyone was confused about the last part and the crowd of kids soon headed towards the cafeteria.

Everyone was in cafeteria talking about what just happened in the hallway and then everyone heard the school's public address system. Everyone expected to hear Mr. Haney's voice, but Mr. Haney was in the teacher's lounge.

Someone said, "What's up students of Lakewood Elementary I'm Reta Manson and I'd like to tell you guys about a story about three girls. First there is that marshmallow boy who's posing as a girl named Francine Frensky."

The entire lunchroom howled as Francine was getting a taste of her own medicine by Reta and then Olivia said over the P/A system, "Then there is that long haired, show off, spoiled, rich girl who thinks she's better then everyone in the school Mary Alice who we all know as Muffy Crosswire."

Everyone in the lunchroom soon started pointing and laughing at both Francine and Muffy. Then Cleo came on the P/A and said, "And then there is that skinny, tall, weak little mutt. Prunella Deegan what's up dear. Dog catchers are about to get you. If you three think we are going to let you off easy.

You have another thing coming. You have another thing coming. You have another thing coming." Finally Dana came over the P/A and said, "Those three stooges are not the worse though that title goes to that suck up Ms. Tingley.

She should be fired just for being a suck up to Mr. Haney you know. I mean how much of a loser of a secretary do you have to be? What joke that lady is and I hope she's hearing this too, cause she is a massive tool."

Then the six sisters started laughing out loud in the office as they left and the rest of the cafeteria did the same and what was said was probably the funniest thing ever said in the school's history.

It was so funny even both the Tough Customers and the NSO started chanting "skinny mutt" at Prunella, all the third graders started calling Francine a "marshmallow", and as for Muffy everyone called her a "spoiled rich girl". The three then left the cafeteria not wanting to be embarrassed further by everyone.

Francine then said to the two girls, "I have never been so insulted in my life like that before. I can't believe those girls. Okay we made a mistake making fun of their brothers that was that. They then some how get into the principal's office and talked about us on the school P/A system.

They are just asking for it." Muffy said, "I agree. Only snobs do something like that." Prunella said, "I don't know about you two, but what are you two going to do now? Last thing I need is to deal with girls that could pack a punch and I really don't want to be the laughing stock of my entire class.

I'm going to find them right now and apologize, cause I really don't want to go through with what you two are about to do." Prunella then left to find the sisters much to the dismay of Francine and Muffy who were at a lost for words for what just happened. Francine said, "Well looks like we will have to do something about it Muffy."

Muffy agreed with her and they went back Mr. Ratburn's class early. An hour and a half later it was time for recess and all the kids came running out of the school and onto the playground. Francine and Muffy were the last ones to come out as they didn't want the kids to start calling them names in the hallway.

As they walked out they sat down at the bench and waited for the Sisters From New Jersey to come out of the school. The Kids From Third Avenue finally showed up along with the six sisters followed by their brothers. Francine and Muffy then got up from the bench and walked towards the sisters.

Olivia noticed the two girls and said, "Check it out it's the marshmallow and the spoiled rich girl." The girls laughed along with their brothers. Even the Kids From Third Avenue couldn't resist laughing. Francine then said, "You six have some nerve embarrassing us like that. And you better stop calling me a marshmallow or else!"

Reta chuckled and said to Francine, "Oh and what are you two shrimps going to do about it? You have no idea who your going up against and I have two suggestions. You can apologize or get out of our way or we will move you out of our way.

Prunella Deegan did the smart move today and apologized and as far as we see it you owe our brothers and us an apology." Muffy then said to Reta, "Well your not getting it." Tony then said, "Then get lost you shrimp! We have nothing to say to you fools."

Francine said to him, "At least I'm not the one with a high pitched voice that makes me sound like three year old kid." Reta countered and said, "At least the six of us girls actually look more like a girl instead of boy." This made Francine mad as she spoke raising her voice, "You better take that back or your going to get it!"

Reta said to her with a grin, "Oh I'm shaking in my boots. This girl who's posing as a boy her bark maybe loud, but your bite isn't vicious especially that joke you are making about Tony's voice, which is perfectly fine to me."

Francine couldn't hold back her rage any longer and then tried to take a punch at Reta, but Reta stopped her punch and said, "Your attack face to face isn't going to work honey." She then grabbed picked Francine up with one hand and said, "I think you and your spoiled rich friend need to take a ride on the trash express.

Get her Olivia and Cleo." Olivia and Cleo then grabbed Muffy and they followed Reta who had Francine. Everyone on the playground was wondering where they were going and Chris said, "Here comes the trash express once again." The Kids From Third Avenue then followed the sisters along with brothers and the rest of the sisters.

There were only two trash cans at the playground and when Francine and Muffy saw where they were going they immediately tried to struggle to get away, but the two girls were being held tightly by the sisters. Muffy then said, "If you put me in that trash can I will sue your pants off!"

Cleo and Olivia just scoffed and Olivia said, "Our dad's name is Leonardo Joseph Robertson. Trying to sue us is like trying to sue the president it won't happen that easily and our lawyers are the the best in the country."

Muffy was shocked to hear what they said and before she knew it she and Francine were placed into the trash cans and Reta said, "You two are now trashed! That will teach you to disrespect out family like that." Francine and Muffy were able to get out of the trash cans, but were covered in trash and Muffy said, "Eww I'm dirty again.

First I touched the ground and now I was in a trash can." Chris said to them, "Boy you two really are pushing your luck. You two could of just apologized and this would of ended, but you two love to push your luck. I'm ashamed of you two."

Several kids including Arthur came over to see what happened and they could see all the trash that covered Francine and Muffy. Arthur said to the girls, "Wow you two got even dirtier then when we are during soccer practice. I'd expect Buster to be like this." Buster then turned to Arthur and said, "Hey!"

Arthur chuckled a bit and said, "Sorry Buster just kidding. Yeah Chris is right though you two are really crossing the line with those girls. There is not much I can do about it either as I wasn't the one making fun of those kids in our class, so I'm not the one that has to deal with the bulls. You two could apologize and end it right now."

Francine and Muffy gasped by what Arthur had said to them. Arthur basically told them what Chris had said and it also was clear he was on the Sister of New Jersey's side too. The kids returned to playing and Arthur walked to the Sisters From New Jersey and asked, "Do you girls want to play hide and seek with us?

Your brothers can play too if they want." All the girls nodded and Dana said to him, "You got it dear." They and the Kids From Third Avenue then walked towards where the large group of kids where to play hide and seek and it wasn't just third graders there was fourth graders playing too.

Even the ISO who were the only fifth graders outside joined in much to the dismay of Francine and Muffy who were shocked to see this. Soon after ten more minutes the bell rung and everyone headed back to class. A few more hours later school had ended and everyone went home for the day.

Francine and Muffy however were not happy about being insulted and humiliated like they were today and Francine said to Muffy, "You know who I blame for this? I blame Chris for this. He could of done something about this, but he just stood by and did nothing about it. I was put in a trash can two times today."

Muffy agreed with her and said, "We are going to have a talk with him tomorrow about this problem. The Crosswire limousine pulled up to the school and Muffy got in and the limousine left the school.

Francine got on her bike and peddled home. She and Muffy both had the smell of trash on them and little did they know they were about to take things too far tomorrow.


	2. Crossing the Line

The next day at Lakewood it was lunch time and everyone was heading to the cafeteria. Francine and Muffy were walking when they found Chris. Francine said to him, "Chris we have to talk." Chris then said to the girls, "What do we have to talk about? About how you two were dunked into the trash can yesterday?

About how you two were humiliated yesterday? The idea I warned you two about what would happen or all of the above?" Francine got to the point and said, "I don't like the idea that they embarrassed us and put us in a trash can in front of the entire school. As far as we see it it's your fault that happened."

Chris chuckled and said to her, "Look Francine. I gave you and Muffy fair warning yesterday, the day before that, and almost two weeks ago. I clearly said there was going to be an issue, but you two for some reason disregarded that warning like I was lying or like I don't know what I was talking about.

I don't even now what possessed you two think that you were going to get away scott free from what you two did yesterday. That's what really gets me like most kids here wouldn't do much about it, but what happened yesterday I saw that coming the seconds before you two started making fun of those kids.

Like I said before while them putting you Francine in the trash can the second time along with Muffy was a little harsh and necessary it was justified considering you two were messing with their family." Muffy was shocked at what Chris had said.

She said to him with anger in her voice, "Justified. Justified! I had to get my clothes dry cleaned and disinfected yesterday because of what happened when I was put in that trash can." Chris face palmed himself and said, "Who cares about clothes? What does that have anything to do with anything.

That has nothing to do with what you and Francine did making fun of those kids yesterday. You two are very lucky you didn't get thrown out of a window or into the side of a car. And here you are going around rambling about your clothes getting dirty. What's wrong with you?"

Muffy said to him surprised by the tone of Chris' voice, "There is nothing is wrong with me." Chris rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah right I've heard that one before. Now I have something to say to you two and it isn't going to be a very nice conversation either."

Chris then put his head band on and everyone in the hallway stopped and looked to see what was about to happen. Chris then crossed his arms and said to Francine and Muffy, "I've gotten word from some kids hear that you two were talking about me for the last week.

I'd thought I'd ask you two since I got this information from your friends." Francine was shocked by this and said, "Me and Muffy never said anything about you. Who said this any way?"

Chris then wrapped his long hair in a ponytail and put a hair tie on. He crossed his arms again and said to the two girls, "If there is one thing I can't stand is when someone does something, but doesn't take responsibility for it. You two can stop lying to my face now as it's really starting to upset me even more.

Better yet stop lying to everyone's face here. On top of some of your friends telling me about this Mike heard you two and described everything in detail. So you two want to talk about kids being snobs, but that's ironic because you two are the biggest snobs in the entire school's history.

The two of you think your better then everyone in this school. Well it's time now I address that issue with everyone in the school here." Mike soon approached Chris and said to the two girls, "You two think your slick going around calling people things they clearly are not."

Chris said to them, "I'm not trying to be mean to you two, but you ladies have already crossed the line with the new kids at this school. Now you have done the same with me and you two know you have, so don't even try to deny it.

It was only a matter of time before someone in this school was going to say something about it and many of these kids here weren't going to do it because they don't want to have to deal with an argument or fight with you two.

There isn't anything else you two can say as you two are just as guilty as the Sisters From New Jersey are for humiliating you two yesterday and I may get criticized by some around here for saying this, but quite frankly I'm glad it did happen. You two got what it feels like to be humiliated in front of the whole school.

Finding out how it feels to be talking about other kids, but not saying anything to their face. The Sisters From New Jersey who we call for short the SFNJ have done not only that, but they have also said those things to your faces repeatedly.

That was a measure that had to be taken care of so that you two don't have any evidence or reason to call them a punk. By the way they already know about what you two were saying about me, so you two have three things to worry about.

Me, the SFNJ, and everyone in this school who have had enough of putting up with your childish attitude around here." Francine and Muffy couldn't believe that Chris had literally told them off and the kids had gathered around and they all agreed with what Chris had to say.

All the kids that had gathered around heard everything and were soon angry by the fact that Francine and Muffy were already denying that they have been acting like jerks towards the other kids in the school.

Chris turned and said to the other kids, "I know you guys are angry and you should be at these snobs, but don't take any action against them. It's not worth getting in trouble and suspended with these two who are the cause of most of the problems around here. Best thing to do is nothing at this time."

Chris turned to Francine and Muffy, "Once again I'm not mad at you two I'm just really disappointed, but all these kids are though. If you two ever want to apologize you know where to find me and you can do the same to the SFNJ and their brothers.

You two can also change your negative attitudes on top of that. Until then I have nothing to do with you and as for what we think if you two well here is our vote." Chris and Mike both did a thumbs down and walked away. All the other kids did the exact same and followed the two boys to the cafeteria.

The other kids were clearly disgusted by the recent actions of Francine and Muffy who just stood there not able to move. They finally realized they had really crossed the line and this time they really did it. Francine and Muffy were the last kids to get their lunches.

They soon found out no one in the cafeteria would allow them to sit with them and no one even said a word to them. They even tried to sit with the Tough Customers and the group of bullies all quickly got up and left the cafeteria since they didn't want anything to do with Francine or Muffy.

Alex, Arthur, Buster, Brain, Binky, and George tried to get the girls to sit with them, but the two girls were being talked about constantly by the other kids at the nearby tables. Francine and Muffy subsequently left the cafeteria not wanting to be talked about or humiliated by almost the entire school.

Soon the six boys were joined by Damion, Derek, Shorty, and Tony. At one of the tables Chris and Mike were with several girls both third and fourth graders and Reta and Olivia were there too. Jenna who was one of the girls asked, "Was it necessary to be harsh on both Francine and Muffy like that?"

Chris said to her, "Yep those two apparently don't learn and you have to keep in mind they have done the same to others around this school. Me, my brothers and sisters, and our friends already knew about these issues.

Several of our classmates and friends from the third and fourth grade literally called or emailed us. They then flat out told us about those two and what has happened in the past, so we are fully aware of the history of Francine and Muffy. It's pretty interesting history I might add. Has a list of more downs then ups.

I pretty much have heard enough about what they were saying and action had to be taken. Everyone else here in the school are feeling the same, so I set the mood straight with them and told them the truth of what everyone around here would of said to them. Doing so apparently and hopefully for their sakes was successful.

You see if you let kids continue acting like that towards everyone at school they are going to continue doing it over and over again to everyone else from here to middle school, to high school, and college.

Someone around here had to take a stand and show that they were not going to allow those two to continue acting that way towards others and they end up getting away with it each and every time."

Olivia said to Jenna, "The thing that surprises me is that they even have friends. How does anyone become friends let alone tolerate kids like that?" That alone is just a disaster for everyone no matter who they are.

Those losers. They have a lot nerve disrespecting our brothers who did or said absolutely nothing to them, so I don't know what's going on in their heads. Now changing the subject. Chris I did something bad today. I wrote "Mrs. Tingley is a massive tool" on the front door of the office and on the door of the girls bathroom.

I saw her doing some literally sucking up to Mr. Haney. She also brought him coffee several times within the one hour I was there even when he didn't ask for it. Haney looked annoyed after the fourth time she walked in with a cup of coffee.

I mean how much of a suck up does a person have to be? Not only is that a suck up that is definitely the definition of someone being a tool right there." Chris said to her feeling slightly upset, "Olivia again with the graffiti? Really? Really? I was right you haven't changed a bit.

The school didn't do anything to you. Didn't have to write on the school like a giant canvas. How do you know all of that any way and why were you in the office any way?"

Olivia shrugged and said, "I still had to sign some papers that had to do with the emergency forms. Chris sweety you should know that's me, but it's not as worse as what Reta did. Now that was something."

Chris raised an eyebrow and said to Reta, "What did you do Reta? Don't tell me you did what I think you just did. Tell you didn't scrape someone's car with a key again?" Both Olivia and Reta grinned and soon they shrugged.

Olivia then said to him, "Let's just say Mrs. Tingley is going to be very upset when she sees what was written on her car with a key." Chris placed his hand on his face and said, "Wow just wow. In the name of Parkchester and Trenton what did I do to get myself into this. Olivia. Reta. What are me and Mike going to do with you two?"

The girls at the table along with Mike all giggled at Chris' reaction and Maria said to him, "Don't worry we won't say anything about it. Hopefully you guys won't get in trouble for doing that." Chris said to her, "Yeah that's what I'm afraid of, but we will be able to pay the damages if it ever comes up.

As a matter of fact it won't matter. Tingley will probably assume it was those middle school or high school students. Those older kids are always getting blamed for doing stuff like that by adults. Arthur could see most of the girls in the cafeteria was at the table with Chris and Mike.

He said to his friends, "How come almost all the girls here are hanging out with Chris and Mike?" Derek said to him, "Let's just say Chris is very good with the girls. Same with Mike. That reasoning is why every kid at the orphanage in both New York and New Jersey treat girls much better and with respect.

They also taught me and Damion a few years ago." Tony said to Arthur, "Yep I remember that as if it happened yesterday. Me and my brothers were the only boys that got along well with our sisters. Although everyone else soon did."

Buster said to Tony, "An orphanage in New Jersey?" Shorty said to Buster, "Yep we met Chris and his brothers and sisters about a year ago. Strangely the orphanage we were at was located on Third Avenue in New Jersey.

They actually met us in downtown Trenton and we all became friends really fast. Soon we met many of the kids from the orphanage in Bronx." Buster asked, "How many kids were at the orphanage in New Jersey?"

Tony said to him, "I can't remember the exact number, but when I was last there we had around three hundred or more at that place and it was getting packed. There was a huge bulk of third and fourth graders there.

The rest of the bulk of kids were fifth graders and kids that are by now in kindergarten. We still keep in contact with all of them just like the Kids From Third Avenue does with their friends from the Bronx orphanage.

Arthur, Alex, Brain, Binky, Buster, and George just stared as they couldn't believe how many kids were there and Brain asked, "Not to get personal, but how did all of those kids get there?" Shorty said to him, "It was huge combination of various factors as to why those kids were there.

Times are much tougher now then they were thirty to forty years ago. The reasons included not being able to keep the family together, families that have separated, kids that have ran away because of issues with their families, money issues, and many other reasons that I really don't want to get into details with.

Some of the stories these kids have are pretty hard to hear considering what they had to go through. They are tough kids for having the courage to literally tell younger kids about what happened to them and how they ended up here. Same thing goes for the kids that were at the Bronx orphanage.

The fourth and fifth graders also gave us and the younger kids some good advice on things too." Alex asked, "So what happened with the orphanage?" Tony replied, "Sadly the place closed down exactly ten days after the Bronx orphanage closed. We still visited the orphanage even after it closed down. It's now a convenience store.

Out of all the days it closed the orphanage closed on a Friday the 13th. All of the kids at the orphanage were quickly adopted and are living with new families now including me, my brothers, and my sisters.

After we were adopted we all took fighting classes. Chris also told us about the same happening with the kids that were at the Bronx orphanage. Our sisters came up with that idea to take fighting classes and we agreed with it since it wouldn't be too bad to learn something.

Our sisters used their training very well and needless to say everyone at school was already afraid of them, so hearing that they were attending a fighting class made everyone respect us and our sisters whether they liked it or not." Arthur said to him, "No wonder Chris stated they are the toughest kids in the school."

Shorty said to Arthur, "As for me and my brothers we rarely got into fights since our sisters would pulverize anyone that did so. However it doesn't mean anyone should go around and start messing with us just because we haven't gotten into many fights. The saying "don't judge a book by it's cover" really comes into mind there.

Your friends Francine and Muffy they are snobs like Chris said. I really hate to insult someone else's friends, but it is what it is." Arthur said to them, "Francine and Muffy are one of those kids you will have issues with no matter who you are or where you came from. We found that out when we first met them a few years ago.

They are nice when they get to know you, but some times they can annoy us and there have been times where they literally annoy each other. Like that time not to long ago when they had a competition with blogs on the internet. It took Binky to post a blog about both of them to stop them."

Tony raised an eyebrow and said to him, "You don't say. Well your friends have gotten themselves involved with something they have no control over. Francine especially has a very domineering personality as I saw. What that means is she basically likes to take charge and if not control things.

She and Muffy however as everyone saw can't control our sisters. I also agree with what Reta said that Prunella was smart to have apologized to us. For that she's not being dealt with by our sisters and not being teased by the other fourth graders."

Binky said to Tony, "I will admit it, but as much as good friend Prunella is she can be a snob too. I would know me and her were both in Mr. Ratburn's class last year and she annoyed some of the other kids in our class including me. How the other fourth graders are able to deal with her every day is kind of shocking."

Tony said to Binky looking confused, "Hold on there. If you and Prunella were in Ratburn's class last year why are you in Ratburn's class again this year?" Soon Tony started putting two and two together and quickly said, "Wait a minute. Never mind I figured it out. You were held back weren't you Binky?"

Binky nodded and soon the bell rung signaling that lunch was over. The kids were making their way back to their classes and Chris and Mike walked out of the cafeteria with the girls. About an hour and half passed and the kids were outside on the playground. Chris and Mike were sitting down with the Sisters From New Jersey.

The rest of the Kids From Third Avenue were playing with the other kids including the SFNJ's brothers. Francine and Muffy were sitting down thinking what they were going to do. Francine finally said to her, "Muffy I don't know what else to do. No one has talked to us since earlier today except for some of friends.

They told us that the best thing to do is to apologize before things get really out of hand." Muffy agreed with her and the two nervously walked onto the playground and everyone on the playground soon stopped what they were doing. Both Francine and Muffy knew everyone was watching them.

Almost all the kids on the playground saw Francine and Muffy walking towards the SFNJ and everyone was soon thinking of various things. Some thought there was going to be a fight and then there was some that thought they were really going to apologize.

Chris noticed the two and said, "If I'm not crazy those two are coming over here to apologize. Well I have been wrong in the past with things before, so let's see what they have to say." Francine and Muffy then approached the kids and Francine said to them nervously, "We have something to tell you guys."

This got the Chris, Mike and the SFNJ's attention and they made it clear that she had their full attention. All the other kids on the playground were soon listening. Francine sighed and said, "Chris you were right. Me and Muffy were acting like snobs. Not only that we were acting like jerks to you and several other kids around here.

It also didn't make it right for us to say those things about you. For that me and Muffy are sorry. Not only that to the SFNJ it also wasn't right for me and Muffy to make fun of your brothers like that and we can tell all of you have been through a lot in your lives."

Muffy then said to the SFNJ, "We are sorry for our actions and we would like to put an end to all of this. We realize we should of did what Prunella did yesterday instead of trying to keep fighting you guys each time." Everyone on the playground was shocked to hear what Francine and Muffy had said.

Reta crossed her arms, sighed, and said, "Francine. Mary. You two are right for once on something. You two should of apologized yesterday instead of waiting until today to tell us that. We were originally going to have a fight with you two over what you said about Chris, but this changes everything. Okay, but first."

Reta then pointed to both Shorty and Tony and they came over to their sister. Reta then said to both Francine and Muffy, "Now you two can apologize to them as well." Francine then turned to both Shorty and Tony and said, "We are sorry for making of you two yesterday in class yesterday.

It was wrong, stupid, and irresponsible and we promise it will never happen again." Shorty and Tony nodded and Tony said to the girls, "Thank you. That's all we wanted to hear from you two." Reta then said, "Well that appears to be in order now we have one more thing to for you two to do for us."

Olivia then stood next to Reta and they held out their hand. Francine and Muffy were a little bit surprised by this, but instead shook the two sister's hands and soon a few kids on the playground started clapping.

Soon all the kids on the playground started clapping. Chris then said, "Alright enough with this emotional situation here. Let's get to the playing here. Who's going to be it while everyone is hiding?"

Everyone immediately pointed to Francine and Muffy much to Francine's dismay and she said, "Wait why does it have to be me and Muffy?" Chris said to her, "Everyone has been dying to play and if not talk to you two since earlier today especially the rest of your classmates.

They just didn't want to do anything with you two until you girls resolved this issue you two had. Now that's happened it makes logical sense that it would be you that is it and plus you two are only ones that have not found everyone yet and consider there is a lot that are playing today too. So you better get to the counting."

Reta said to her, "You heard him." Francine and Muffy then agreed. Soon Francine and Muffy started counting and everyone was running getting into places to hide. Then both Francine and Muffy said, "Ready or not here we come!" They soon began looking for the other kids.

One thing is clear is that Francine and Muffy have both learned their lessons and if they haven't. Well the SFNJ will be around school to keep them from doing it again along with Kids From Third Avenue who will be there to assist the SFNJ in any situation that comes around.


End file.
